


Children of the Barricade

by hackercatkitty



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackercatkitty/pseuds/hackercatkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Son niños asustados a los que nadie dijo que un día de verano podía matar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children of the Barricade

El olor a pólvora permanece en el aire pese a que hace un rato ya que los disparos han cesado. Donde antes resonaban las explosiones y el entrechocar de las armas, dominan ahora los lamentos de los heridos y las conversaciones susurradas de aquellos lo bastante afortunados para haber salido ilesos de la confrontación; nadie osa hablar demasiado alto, sin embargo, pues las muertes de los camaradas, cuyos cuerpos todavía yacen entre ellos, pesan demasiado en las consciencias. Poco a poco, todos hacen recuento de aquellos a los que han perdido, a los que podrían perder todavía antes de que el sol salga si los soldados regresan. Los ojos de todos buscan al líder de rojo, al hombre cuyas palabras habían inflamado otrora sus corazones aguardando un nuevo impulso, una nueva arenga que ayude a distanciar las mentes de lo sucedido y les imprima el aliento necesario para continuar hasta el amanecer…pero no hay palabras de aliento ahora, no hay discursos revolucionarios y brillantes que iluminen la oscuridad de la noche, sino tan solo lamentos y susurros.

Los recursos médicos, al igual que las provisiones y las armas que han conseguido reunir, son escasos e insuficientes, pero tanto Combeferre como Joly trabajan sin rechistar asistiendo a los heridos, procurando no pensar en aquellos a los que su ciencia ya no podrá ayudar. Bahorel, Jehan y tantas otras almas que ya han sucumbido bajo las armas de la Guardia Nacional, atraviesan como sombras el subconsciente de los estudiantes, y sus nombres, que nadie pronuncia, resuenan como un grito en el silencio de la barricada. Lejos parecen quedar las noches en la habitación trasera del Musain en que las carcajadas sonoras de Bahorel y el animado discurso poético de Jehan irrumpían como una alegre interferencia en las charlas revolucionarias. Sus voces han callado ahora para no volver a ser escuchadas jamás, convertidas en recuerdo. Hijos de la Barricada que no sobrevivieron la noche.

Ya no sonríe ahora el alegre Jolllly. No hay risas en la barricada, ni siquiera el asomo de un guiño: el aire parece pesar con el fantasma de los caídos, y la insidiosa incertidumbre de lo que la mañana traerá. Uno a uno, todos hacen recuento de sus pérdidas y de sus ganancias, de las cosas que puede que no vuelvan a ver, de las personas a las que dejan atrás. Las miradas se cruzan de un lado a otro de la barricada y las palabras penden en el aire sin ser dichas, pues la certeza de una posible muerte al salir el sol congela los corazones y paraliza los labios. Nadie se mueve, la quietud se impone como un pesado manto sobre las mentes de esas pobres almas, incapaces de ofrecer el confort que tanto ansían. Están solos en compañía. Son niños asustados a los que nadie dijo que un día de verano podía matar.

El cielo está oscuro sobre sus cabezas, pero un pequeño rayo de luz se abre paso hasta ellos, como una tenue esperanza. Los labios se abren y una débil canción comienza, solitaria al principio pero más fuerte a medida que más y más voces se unen. Las barreras se rompen y las manos se estrechan, los corazones tiemblan pero se fortalecen.

Siguen siendo niños asustados, mas la noche es menos oscura iluminada por el fuego de la amistad. La mañana se acerca, pero por un momento todos son eternos.


End file.
